Chickpea
by eternalthorn
Summary: Aidou may be unable to control a lust that's not for blood. Based on the chickpea scene in the Vampire Knight manga. AidouXKaname- Yaoi. Dedicated to the awesome Sagakure.


Kaname couldn't help but smile at the blond-headed teen as he stared intently at a chickpea, then carefully placed it in a different bag. Aidou, now not so involved in the yellowish legume, noticed a second presence in the small pantry.

"Are you hard at work, Aidou?" said the darkheaded pureblood.

"Kaname-sama!" the blond nodded fervently, feeling the small warmth inside only the Kuran king could produce. "Yes! I'm done counting half of the peas." Aidou nodded towards the overflowing bags. _Kaname-sama is... Kaname-sama is... Kaname-sama is... _Aidou thought, as Kaname accidentally bumped into a bag of chickpeas. Yellow beans spilled everywhere as the bags crashed over like dominos. "... I'm sorry...," the pureblood apologized. If Aidou had not been distraught, he might have noticed the small smile on Kaname's face. Aidou shook his head. "No, Kaname-sama, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident!" he assented, crying inside. He bent down to start picking up the chickpeas to begin counting again. Kaname bent down on his knees and picked up a handful of chickpeas in his long, slender fingers. "Kaname-sama! You don't have to help, this isn't pureblood work!" Aidou was flustered by Kaname's gesture of help, but couldn't control a hungry longing as he saw the king bending over, his shirt stretched against tight abs- _No, stop it! _Aidou thought. Kaname noticed the uncomfortable movements of the aristocratic vampire next to him and smirked. Aidou reached of a handful of chickpeas that were too far out of reach for the blond, and abruptly slid on the legumes. _Shit_, he thought, as his legs tangled and he tripped over. His obscenity was well deserved. He had landed in a somewhat awkward position. Rather, he had landed on top of the pureblood.

Vampires sometimes struggle with bloodlust, but now Aidou was overcome with lust of a different kind. The pureblood lay beneath him, tangled hair resting between scattered chickpeas. Slowly Kaname opened his eyes. The Kuran king below him was almost too much for Aidou, and his reddish eyes were the final straw for the blond. He lent down and captured the royalty's lips with his own. Kaname moaned as Aidou pressed with his tongue for an accepted entry. The deep growl from the darkhead's throat awakened a feverish excitement in Aidou, who pressed himself against the squirming body beneath him. Chickpeas were crushed as Aidou moved his lips down the neck of his king, sucking gently, then harder on his neck, before trailing his tongue up to his chin, flicking it lightly over the skin before once more inserting it into Kaname's mouth. Kaname had arched his neck as Aidou had administered to it, and purred deeply when Aidou kissed him again. Pleased by the pureblood's reaction, Aidou trailed his tounge down his neck once more and stopped at the collar of his shirt, before sitting up, still straddling the pureblood, and undoing the buttons of the white shirt. He made short work of it and threw it behind him, sliding slightly to press his hands on Kaname's hips, then sliding his hands up the sides of his belt to the clasp. Aidou unbuckled it, but let it lie whilst he bent down to trail his tongue over the chest of the writhing pureblood. He flicked his tongue over each of Kaname's dark buds, smirking in pleasure as he heard the moans his actions had brought. The moans sent him over the edge. He pulled the belt out and was about to throw it away, but was aroused at the idea that came to mind. Wondering if he was going too far, he wrapped the belt around Kaname's hands, tying them above his head. With the pureblood captured effectively below him, he moved his hands down the sides of Kaname's body, hooking a finger on either side of his pants and sliding them off, disposing of them in the same way as the shirt. Now the red-eyed person was naked but for the underwear concealing a straining arousal. Kaname reached up, smiling, and tore off the shirt of the blond, quickly followed by the pants. Both individuals were now virtually bare, with underwear, and, in Aidou's case, heart-covered boxers, withholding their arousal from the other. Kaname slid a finger down Aidou's waist, into his boxers, and flicked the finger. The satin tore and fell to the side, revealing Aidou's full member. Smirking, Aidou tore off Kaname's underwear, presenting Kaname's manhood to the blond. Aidou bent down between his legs and flicked the head of Kaname's arousal with his tongue. Kaname cried out with pleasure as Aidou slowly took the full organ in his mouth, applying suction to the tip. Kaname was about to peak when Aidou let go and flipped the darkhead over in a smooth movement. Kaname gasped as the blond penetrated him, forcing through the tight ring of muscle to appease his arousal. With quick, fierce thrusts, Aidou reveled in the pleasure he managed to extract from Kaname, both from behind and with his hands at the front. Kaname's release came shortly before Aidou's. Aidou remained inside Kaname to ride out the last waves of pleasure, before withdrawing and falling to the ground next to the pureblood. A rolling chickpea, covered with the ...remains... of their passion, came to rest next to Aidou, and he picked up the legume between his fingers. "One."

Author's Notes: If you look closely, you can (hopefully) detect that this was all planned by Kaname. Who heard of a pureblood who 'bumps' into something? They are the most graceful of all creatures, after all. XD This is for Sagakure, who does so many beautiful fanarts, scans, fics, etc and I am amazed by the quality of them all. I'm not a great writer, but anyway~ this is for you.


End file.
